


Press F To Pay Respects

by MagpieMorality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Does that give away the twist?, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Really Character Death, Plot Twists, Video & Computer Games, it's fluffy i promise, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Press F To Pay Respects

“Roman, _Roman_ , you can’t save me!” Remus shouted, cloak flapping in the wind. His legs dangled, whole body held in place only by the fierce grip Roman had on his wrist. “You have to let go, it’ll be better this way!” 

“No! I won’t let you fall, we do it together or not at all!” his twin hissed back over the sound of the gale. “Come _on_ , I should be able to lift you-”

Remus sighed and looked at him stubbornly. “Roman, I love you, but let me go. Please. Go on without me. You’ll be alright, I know you will. Just- trust me?” 

Roman gazed at his reassurance smile before shaking his head. “No I just need to try one more thin- no! _Remus_!” 

It was too late; his brother slipped from his grasp and disappeared out of sight down the ravine. 

“For _fuck’s_ _sake_ , it’s going to take you _ages_ to respawn! I could’ve done it!” Roman snapped bitterly, elbowing Remus sharply in the side and throwing down his controller as Remus tried to argue back. 

“We were wasting time! You can take on the dragonwitch by yourself, you’ve done it before… Hey, hey where are you going, aw c’mon come back.” Remus leaned over the back of the couch to bat his eyelashes at his brother with a winning smile. “Ro. Roman. Ro _. Roman Leopold Alexander S-_ ”

“What?!” Roman turned to face him, arms over his chest. “Those aren’t even my real middle names, what do you want, jerk?”

“Bring snacks?” 

Remus laughed as he dodged the noogie attack that came for him. _Worth it_. 


End file.
